


Sic transit gloria mundi

by Anhelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: Я очень хочу, чтобы эджи-дэд и птср-дэд, наконец-то ушли на пенсию, были в безопасности, счастливы и вместе. (Потому что я слюнтяй и жажду хэппиэндов).





	

Лет двадцать назад, слегка пьяная Ана сказала ему кое-что, что он всегда пытался забыть, но никак не мог. “Война никогда не кончится, Джек” - сказала она, отхлебнув мерзкого пойла, которое Торб раздобыл в какой-то деревеньке пару дней назад.  
Маленький костер, бывший скорее данью традициям, нежели необходимостью, едва заметно взвился, будто бы соглашаясь с ее словами. “Она будет длиться вечно. Сейчас мы воюем с омниками, лет через пятнадцать будем воевать с бандами. Еще через десять примемся друг за друга”.  
Джек хотел сказать, что это не так, что война кончится, что наступит мир, вновь расцветут сады, небо будет радовать лазурью, а они все еще долго будут собираться вместе и травить байки.  
Он не сказал этого, потому что язык и горло обожгло той дрянью, которую Торб выдавал за выпивку. Кроме того, Ана всегда знала лучше.

Спустя несколько лет, Ана погибла на очередном задании. Ее тело так и не нашли, но крови и мозгового вещества на месте хватило, чтобы убедить всех в ее смерти. Еще через два года Рейс убил себя. И Джека заодно.

Мертвым сражаться было чуточку легче.

За год, последовавший за нападением на Пост наблюдения Гибралтар, случилось слишком многое. Старые вояки, преступники, дети, поп-икона и парочка мертвецов собрались вместе, чтобы принести миру порядок. Если бы Джек мог смеяться, он бы хохотал не переставая весь этот год.  
Каким-то чудом, не иначе, возрожденный Овервотч добился всего и даже чуточку больше. Мелкие тайны и общедоступные истины слились в конспирологический кошмар. Без плана и поддержки, они смогли проникнуть в самое сердце заговора, который раскинулся по всему миру. Коготь был уничтожен. Заговор был раскрыт. ООН была вычищена от предателей и преступников.

Но Джек все помнил.

Во время последней торжественной церемонии Джек понял, что новый председатель Генеральной Ассамблеи безусловно будет очень популярна. Ей было около сорока, она была красива, и говорила так, что хотелось верить каждому ее слову. Ей пришлось привстать на носках, чтобы повесить на шею Джека очередную медаль.  
За время заседания ассамблеи она назвала его героем современного человечества раз пять. И еще десять раз на пресс-конференции. Конечно, она не обошла вниманием никого из участников нового возрожденного Овервотча… Но Джек. Джек знал, что должен стать бриллиантом в ее короне. Достаточно поднять обломки его памятников из пыли, очистить их, склеить и снова поставить на пьедестал.

После церемонии маленькая Хана крепко обняла его за шею и воскликнула:  
\- Наконец-то война окончена!  
Джеку не хватило сил сказать ей, что она никогда не кончается. Она была хорошей девочкой. Наивной. Пускай и дальше верит в это.

По пути из здания генеральной ассамблеи в отель Джек решил, что для него война окончена.

Он ушел той же ночью. На вокзале его ждала Ана. Она всегда видела его насквозь.  
\- Ты бежишь от того, от чего невозможно убежать, - он видел ее в гражданской одежде впервые за десять лет. Она стояла в тени, сливаясь с нею. Ее выдавал только слабый отблеск электрического света на пряжке пояса.  
\- Я могу попытаться, - Джек старался не смотреть на Ану. Поэтому он смотрел вверх. Сквозь стеклянный купол над вокзалом он видел раздувшуюся, как старый утопленник, луну. Она не могла смотреть на него с жалостью так, как это делала Ана.  
\- Она все равно настигнет тебя, - она подошла ближе и, ничуть не смущаясь, вытянула у него из кармана помятую пачку сигарет. - Кстати, это дерьмо убьет тебя раньше, - сказала она и прикурили сразу две сигареты. Одну из них она отдала Джеку.  
Когда сигарета истлела, а Луна сместилась на полградуса правее, Джек ответил:  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты устал, Джек.  
Ана все еще смотрела на него с жалостью. Да, она всегда видела его насквозь. И понимала его лучше, чем он сам. Наверное, она всех видела такими. Простыми, прозрачными, немного наивными.  
Они вместе дождались поезда, который следовал куда-то на запад. Перед тем, как уйти, Ана обняла его так крепко, что на секунду ему показалось, что он задыхается, и шепнула:  
\- Помни, что ты мой любимый глупый американец.

Джек понял, что больше никогда ее не увидит.

Следующие три месяца Джек провел в дороге, путая следы и закапывая их в землю. Пригородные поезда, попутки, паромы, Грейхаунды и пешие броски слились в одну бесконечную полосу из разбитых дорог и мерцающих придорожных фонарей.  
На границе с Канадой ему посчастливилось найти маленький частный аэродром. Кажется, здесь никого не было со времен Кризиса. Большая часть техники на аэродроме пришла в негодность. Оставшуюся часть мародеры растащили на детали.  
Но никому не приглянулся древний, будто бы украденный из музея авиации, двухместный самолет. Четырехкрылый, с пропеллером на носу, с нелепыми колесами и чертовски примитивной системой навигации, он был все еще на ходу.  
Три с половиной недели Джек возился с ним. Конечно же, ему было далеко до Торба и его инженерных навыков, но он смог заставить самолет сначала завестись, потом взлететь, а после и пролететь триста миль без дозаправки.

Где-то над Аляской, самолет решил, что с него хватит. К счастью, Джек смог посадить его без особого ущерба. Аляска была не лучше и не хуже любого другого медвежьего угла. Кроме того, идти ему все равно было некуда.  
Джеку понадобилось еще полгода, чтобы построить себе дом.

Аляска действительно была ничуть не хуже. Разве что тут было тихо, чисто и очень мало людей. В семи милях от того места, где стоял дом Джека был небольшой рыбацкий поселок. Раз в две недели Джек наведывался в местный магазинчик и покупал там все необходимое, начиная пачкой овсянки и заканчивая канистрой дизельного топлива.  
Большую часть свободного времени он проводил в прогулках по лесу и мерзлым каменистым пляжам. Иногда он рыбачил. Читал книги. Рубил дрова - потому что это добро всегда было в дефиците.  
Но каждую ночь он вспоминал эти слова. Война никогда не закачивается.  
И она не заканчивалась, приходя к нему каждой ночью, вместе с взрывами, криками, кровью и стрекотом пуль.

Из-за бессонницы у Джека была уйма свободного времени.

В целом, на Аляске было невыносимо скучно.

Однажды, в дверь постучали.  
У Джека не часто бывали гости. У него никогда не было гостей. В первые несколько визитов в городок, местные пытались подружиться с ним. Здоровались, спрашивали о погоде, пытались заговорить о снастях и охоте. На пятый визит они перестали пытаться, что Джека вполне устраивало. В конце концов, он и был угрюмым нелюдимым стариком.  
В дверь снова постучали. Не настойчиво.  
Джек чертыхнулся про себя, вспомнив, что винтовка спокойно спит в кейсе для оружия, зашитом под полом подвала. Бетон долбить, конечно, не придется, но черта с два он успеет ее достать, прежде чем незваный гость наделает в нем дырок.  
В дверь постучали. Опять. Шумно вздохнули.  
Джек прихватил со стола слегка затупившийся кухонный нож и подошел к двери. Чуть сбоку, слева.  
\- Джек, открой дверь. Тут чертовски холодно.  
На секунду Джеку показалось, что он сошел с ума. Иначе, как объяснить то, что он слышит мертвецов? Он отворил дверь и та секунда продлилась. На пороге его дома стоял Рейс. Гейб. Он выглядел почти так же, как тогда, когда он погиб. Разве что прибавилось седины. Да в глазах еще больше усталости.  
\- Привет, - сказал Гейб своим старым голосом. Без придыхания, без синтетического послевкусия маски.  
Он был одет как гражданский. На голову был накинут капюшон потрепанной куртки - слишком легкой для Аляски. У него на плече висел полупустой походный мешок.  
\- После того, как… - Гейб вздохнул, отвел глаза, посмотрев куда-то в сторону рассвета, - После того как нас снова объявили спасителями человечества, я ушел.  
Джек завел руку, в которой был зажат нож, за спину и аккуратно шагнул вправо.  
\- Подался в наемники. Долго не продержался, слишком скучно.  
Джек шагнул еще правее. Теперь, когда Рейс выхватит оружие, он сможет заблокировать атаку левым предплечьем или правым бедром. Позиция, конечно, не из лучших. Нужно было выйти наружу.  
\- Убил пару ребят там. Признаюсь, вспылил, - он наконец отвернулся от горизонта и посмотрел на Джека, - Потом поехал в ЭлЭй, навестил могилы матери и деда, - он покивал чему-то и продолжил: - Мои сестры живы, и заботятся о них.  
Джек шагнул чуть вперед.  
\- Лег в клинику и пролежал там полтора года, - он усмехнулся невесело. - Представляешь, эту дрянь, - Гейб указал на свою голову, - из меня смогли вытравить проклятые омники… И еще год психотерапии.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? - спросил Джек, не дожидаясь продолжения этой захватывающей истории. - Что тебе нужно?  
Гейб помолчал немного, будто бы собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Ты знаешь, все это время. Все тридцать лет, что я тебя знаю, все о чем я могу думать это ты, - он выдвинул челюсть, нахмурил брови. - Когда мы были солдатами, я думал “Чертов Моррисон, он постоянно выделывается перед командованием!”, “Четов Джек, вечно лезет под пули!”, потом я думал о том, как я тебя ненавижу, о том, как я хочу убить тебя… - его голос становится все громче.  
Джек заметил, что дрожит. Рейс и сам подрагивал, комкая в кулаке лямки мешка.  
\- Потом, уже в клинике, я вспомнил что было время, когда я мог думать только о том, как сильно люблю тебя, - он замолчал и снова отвел взгляд. На этот раз он смотрел в пол, - Я вернулся на Гибралтар, думая, что ты там. Ана сказала, что ты ушел тогда же, когда и я. Мне понадобилось три месяца, чтобы убедить ее, что я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
\- Она поверила тебе? - спросил Джек.  
\- Да. Спустя некоторое время.  
\- Так чего же ты хотел, Гейб?  
\- Я хотел сказать, что пытался жить без тебя, но получилось хуево, - Гейб скинул вещмешок на землю, и Джек напрягся в ожидании удара. Но его не последовало. Гейб шагнул еще ближе и неловко обнял его.  
\- Я мог бы пробовать дальше, но я не хочу, - Джек и сам не понял, как так получилось, что он спрятал лицо на шее у Гейба.  
Старые привычки не умирают, наверное.  
\- Не плачь, Джек, - шепнул Гейб и обнял его крепче.  
\- Если ты здесь для того, чтобы убить меня, - кажется, Джек действительно плакал. Его голос звучал сдавленно и жалко, - подожди пару минут. Дай мне поверить в это.  
\- Ох, cariño, прости меня за все.

После того, как Гейб решил проведать Джека, на Аляске стало чуть менее скучно. Бродить по лесам и каменистым пляжам было не так одиноко как раньше. Смотреть тяжелым взглядом на жителей маленького рыбацкого городка вдвоем было даже весело.  
Иногда они ругались. Из-за какой-нибудь чуши. Как десять, двадцать, тридцать лет назад. Из-за немытых чашек, или неплотно закрытой двери. Как-то раз Джек поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему этого чертовски не хватало.  
Спустя пару месяцев, когда он и Гейб смотрели какую-то старую - года двухтысячного - комедию, Джек заметил, что улыбается. Через неделю, Гейб рассказал ему ужасную шутку, над которой приличным людям было бы стыдно смеяться.  
Джек смеялся так, что у него свело скулы.

Спустя три месяца, когда пришли настоящие холода, Джек позвал Гейба в свою комнату. Людям в их возрасте не стоит мерзнуть по ночам.

Впервые за черт знает сколько лет, война не вернулась к Джеку ночью.

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень хочу, чтобы эджи-дэд и птср-дэд, наконец-то ушли на пенсию, были в безопасности, счастливы и вместе. (Потому что я слюнтяй и жажду хэппиэндов).


End file.
